Operator mechanisms are used to interface with control systems housed within control enclosures. Such operator mechanisms include, for example, push buttons, rotary switches, and swing handles, among others. The operator mechanisms are mounted on a wall (e.g., door) of the control enclosures to allow an operator to actuate the operator mechanism from outside the enclosure to perform some operation with the components housed in the enclosure.
One type of conventional operator mechanism is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. This operator mechanism, generally indicated at reference numeral 1, is shown mounted on a door 2 of a control enclosure, generally indicated at 6. The operator mechanism 1 includes button 3, an operator shaft 5 coupled to the button, and a threaded nylon extender 7 threaded on a distal end of the operator shaft. The longitudinal position of the nylon extender 7 on the operator shaft can be adjusted to a desired position so that the nylon extender engages a switch 8 or other feature in the control enclosure when the button 3 is depressed (i.e., when the button is pushed inward toward the door 2). In effect, the length of the operator mechanism 1 is adjustable to meet the different configurations of control enclosures. A jam nut 9 is also threaded on the operator shaft 5 to selectively inhibit longitudinal movement of the nylon extender 7 on the operator shaft once a user has the nylon extender in the desired position on the operator shaft.
It may be difficult and time-consuming to properly adjust the length conventional operator mechanism 1 when installing on the door 2 of the control enclosure 6. It may take several attempts of the user taking measurements and opening and closing the door 2 to correctly adjust the length of the operator mechanism 1. As can be understood from FIG. 1A, a measurement must be taken to determine the distance from a flange 4 to the switch 8. Then the length of the operator mechanism 1 must be measured and adjusted so that the nylon extender 7 will be slightly spaced from the switch 8 when the door 2 is closed. If any measurements are off, even slightly, the process must be repeated. Moreover, this process must be repeated for each operator mechanism installed on the door 2, and thus, becomes even more challenging and time consuming when numerous components are installed in the control enclosure 6.